Just for Today
by Ameru Sawada
Summary: Hanya untuk hari ini saja, Daemon ingin menggali sejenak lorong dalam hatinya./ [Oneshot] [DaeEle] /#Happy Reading!


G berjalan melewati lorong Vongola _Mansion_ yang sepi. Walaupun saat itu tengah menunjukkan tengah hari, namun _mansion_ bisa terbilang sepi dan lengang. Manik _magenta_-nya mengernyit heran. Biasanya ada seorang biadab yang selalu membuat heboh, sekalipun hari sedang panas seperti ini. Biasanya seorang itu mencari ribut dengan sang pendiri organisasi CEDEF atau sekedar menggoda Giotto diruang kerjanya—yang berakhir ditendang keluar ruangan tentu saja.

Memutuskan mengacuhkan fakta _absurd _itu, G kembali melangkahkan kakinya melewati lorong itu. Niatnya ingin mengajak Giotto makan siang. G lalu berjalan melewati lorong yang bersebelahan dengan taman _mansion_. Dan manik G tidak sengaja menangkap sesuatu—yang baginya—luar biasa langka.

Daemon Spade duduk dibawah sebuah pohon rindang sambil membaca buku.

.

.

**JUST FOR TODAY**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt-Comfort dan humor –nyelip—**

**Rate : K+ nyerempet T**

**Pair : DaeEle, dan pair nyerempet lainnya**

**Setting : semi-AU**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , rate tidak sesuai, **_**a bit **_**OOC, judul ganyambung ama cerita, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Matahari masih bersinar dengan indah dan nistanya dilangit sana. Seenak jidat memancarkan sinar yang menyilaukan mata ke Bumi yang damai ini.

Angin masih bergerak pelan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda topan ataupun putting beliung akan merobohkan _mansion _ini. Semua terlihat damai.

Namun apa yang ada didepan matanya ini membuat G merasa bahwa kiamat sudah datang.

Daemon Spade, makhluk biadab semi sinting yang menjelma menjadi sosok manusia setengah buah. Terkenal dengan tawa _absurd_-nya dan jalan pikirannya yang rada melenceng dari pikiran normal. Suka mengerjai orang seantero _mansion_ dengan tingkahnya yang maha biadab, kini tengah—

Duduk dibawah pohon.

Duduk dengan tenang, seraya membalikkan lembaran buku kecil bersampul kecoklatan yang sendari tadi ia baca. Kepingan yang biasanya menatap dengan tatapan mesum, berubah redup ketika menghadap kebawah.

G rasa, ini sudah saatnya. Dimana ia menemukan fenomena yang lebih dari penemuan lingkaran aneh diatas sawah, ataupun alien, atau apapun.

Seorang Daemon Spade yang mendadak alim.

.

.

* * *

_**Diam, dan renungkan apa yang kau lakukan hari ini.., tak ada salahnya, bukan?**_

* * *

Semua anggota Vongola—minus Daemon—berkumpul diruangan Giotto. G menceritakan kisah yang baru saja ia lihat beberapa menit lalu.

Dan yang dapatkan adalah ekspresi sendu dan datar dari teman-temannya.

G menaikkan sebelah alisnya—bingung, "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian?"

"G-dono, apakah Anda lupa hari ini hari apa..?" Asari Ugetsu-lah yang pertama kali menjawab. G malah melempar pandangan bingung kearah _flute-freak_ itu.

Keping _magenta_-nya bergulir menatap teman-temannya bergantian. Pertama Asari, bergulir kearah Giotto yang tetap sibuk dengan _paperwork_-nya, Lampo, Knuckle, lalu kearah Alaude yang tengah menutup matanya sambil duduk diatas sofa diruangan Giotto sambil melipat tangan didepan dada. Hening. Otak G berusaha mengingat hal yang disebutkan Asari tadi. Hari? Hari apa? Tanggal berapa?

"Ah, tentu saja aku tahu, " Jawab G pelan, "Tanggal.. 29 Juli, bukan?" Jawabnya.

Masih hening.

"Hari ini, tepat setahun setelah kejadian itu.." Giotto membuka suara. Kertas-kertas itu ia letakkan diatas meja, lalu menggeser kursinya menghadap jendela besar dibelakangnya. _Shappire_ itu menatap langit siang yang bersih tanpa awan yang menghalanginya.

"….."

G terhenyak. Mengapa ia bisa lupa?

"Maaf, Giotto.." Manik G menatap kearah lain. Rasa nyeri entah mengapa merasuk dalam dadanya. Walau ia tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan_nya_, tapi orang itu sudah seperti anggota keluarga baginya.

"Yah, hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah baginya.., " Giotto menggulir maniknya kebawah, menatap taman _mansion_ yang tampak indah dan berwarna-warni dari atas sini, "Tidak ada salahnya, bukan, jika hanya untuk hari ini..?" Gumamnya.

.

.

* * *

_**Aku mengingat kembali lorong-lorong kisah kita, indah, tapi aku tahu selamanya tak akan seindah itu…**_

* * *

Daemon merasa hambar hari ini. Tidak ada niat untuk menjahili Giotto, entah kenapa ia merasa lelah sekaligus iba pada Giotto. Mengerjakan _paperwork_ itu tiada henti.

Tidak ada niat pada Giotto, apalagi pada Alaude. Ia merasa tubuhnya terlalu malas untuk melakukannya. Entah, hari ini, rasanya Daemon hanya ingin duduk dibawah pohon ini, menikmati semlir angin yang menyejukkan hati ini. Sejenak diam dan merenung. Daemon sendiri tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merenung seperti ini.

_Kau terlalu keras, Daemon. Istirahatlah, hari ini saja._

Daemon tersenyum kecut. Ia ingat perkataan Giotto pagi tadi. Saat ia berpapasan dengan boss-nya itu, tidak ada satupu tawa khasnya yang keluar. Ia bersikap normal pada Giotto. Tidak hanya pada Giotto, pada yang lain juga. Menyapa mereka dengan sapaan normal, makan dengan tenang, dan duduk disini.

Ia ingat.

Di sudut _memory_-nya, ia sering duduk dibawah pohon ini, bersama dengan orang itu. Bercanda ria, saling tertawa, melempar jahilan dan berbagi kehangatan. Daemon tidak bisa memungkiri senyum itu.

Sangat indah.

_Disini sangat damai, ya.._

Ia ingat penuturan orang itu dahulu. Sambil memandang langit waktu itu yang kontras antara merah _scarlet_ dan _orange_ sambil tersenyum lembut padanya. Sial, senyum itu selalu membuat dirinya bahagia.

Dan tertusuk pada saat yang bersamaan.

_Lindungilah….yang lemah…bersama dengan Vongola…_

Maniknya mengernyit dalam sendu. Terputar dalam benaknya _memory_ yang sudah Daemon kubur dalam-dalam, didasar lorong ingatannya.

Ketika orang itu meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, akibat tragedy setahun yang lalu. Ia meninggal setelah sempat sebelumnya menghindar dari serangan musuh yang menyerang markas secara tiba-tiba.

Daemon terpukul. Daemon merasa dirinya adalah orang paling lemah di dunia. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan wanita yang ia cintai. Bagaimana ia bisa menyelamatkan ribuan nyawa yang bernaung dibawah nama Vongola?

Ia tutup matanya sejenak. Kembali merasakan sejuknya angin kala itu. Mengingat-ingat kembali, kejadian pilu itu, tepat setahun setelahnya. Hari ini.

"Elena.."

"…"

Menghela napas, Daemon tersenyum kecil. Memutuskan tidak berlama-lama disini, ia segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, lalu mengambil buku yang sejak beberapa menit lamanya ia telantarkan.

Berjalan pelan, ia melihat setangkai bunga mawar putih tumbuh diantara berkuntum-kuntum mawar merah. Sendirian, ia tumbuh ditengah mawar merah.

Masih memasang senyum kecil, Daemon memetik satu tangkai bunga itu. Dan menghirup sejenak aromanya. Benar kata Elena, bunga ini, cantik dan wangi.

"Dia sangat menyukainya.."

.

.

* * *

_**Aku tahu masa lalu tak seharunya diingat dan disesali. Namun setiap kali aku berjalan menyusuri lorong memory-ku, aku hanya menemukan diriku disini, duduk dan termenung…**_

* * *

"Kemana Daemon? Ia tidak bergerak selama hampir 2 jam di taman _mansion_, dan sekarang ia menghilang tiba-tiba.." G mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Cukup ia melihat gelagat Daemon yang mendadak alim, sekarang _Mist Guardian_ itu malah menghilang entah kemana.

Dengan tenang, Giotto menyuapkan sayuran kedalam mulutnya, "Tenang, G, Daemon akan segera kembali.." Ujarnya pelan.

"Dari mana kau tahu, Giotto—"

"Tenang saja. Untuk hari ini saja percaya pada Daemon.." Ucap Giotto masih tenang. G sendiri tak bisa lagi melawan. Ia pun duduk dikursinya dan mulai memakan santapan malam.

Giotto tahu ia berkata hal yang benar. Ia bisa menebak, dimana sang _Mist Guardian_ itu berada, dan sedang apa, Giotto tahu.

.

.

* * *

Senja telah berlalu, kini kegelapan malam mulai menguasai Bumi. Angin yang semula sejuk, menjadi dingin dan membekukan. Daemon terduduk diatas hamparan rumput yang luas dan dingin. Ia bisa merasakan angin malam yang ganas menyibak rambut gaya ajaibnya ini. Namun tetap, Daemon tidak beranjak dari situ. Ia masih menatap nanar pandangan didepannya.

"Kau tahu, Elena.." Daemon mulai bersuara. Entah pada siapa.

"…"

"…aku datang kesini, untuk bertemu denganmu, sekaligus…memperingati hari ini.." Kembali, Daemon berucap seolah-olah ada seseorang disampingnya. Mawar putih yang ia petik dari taman _mansion_ masih tergenggam lembut dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Aku juga membawakanmu..bunga kesukaanmu.." Daemon mengalihkan pandangannya pada bunga didepannya. Ia hirup lagi aromanya.

Dan sesaat hanya angin yang terdengar menderu kencang. Suara gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup oleh angin. Memecah heningnya malam itu.

Diam. Daemon nampak berpikir.

"Soal janjimu waktu itu.., " Daemon menggenggam erat tangkai mawar itu, "Apakah..aku bisa menepatinya..?" Tanyanya nanar.

"…"

"Kau selalu yakin padaku…akan segala hal…"

"…"

"Tidak bisakah…aku—"

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Rasanya sakit, dan perih. Dadanya bergedup kencang. Daemon berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Sudah cukup ia mengeluarkan banyak didepannya. Atau didepan sang purnama malam.

_Aku yakin kau bisa._

Ia kembali mengingatnya. Suara halus itu seolah meyakinkannya. Daemon serasa mendapatkan kembali dirinya. Hari ini saja,

Ia ingin bersamanya.

Tersenyum kecil, ia letakkan mawar putih itu ditanah. Lalu mengusap sebongkah batu pualam keabuan berbentuk persegi yang menancap ditanah itu. Sunyi.

"Terimakasih, aku…pergi dulu.." Lalu Daemon beranjak meninggalkan batu pualam itu.

Daemon tahu, sebesar apapun permintaanya pada Tuhan, pasti orang itu tidak akan kembali padanya. Sesering apapun ia mendengarkan ceramah Knuckle, tidak akan mengembalikan sosok dewinya itu padanya. Waktu terus bergulir tanpa memandang kebelakang. Manusia tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyesali apapun yang terjadi dibelakang. Karena waktu akan terus menggerusnya.

Tapi Daemon tahu, sekejam apapun waktu menggerus _memory_ itu, tetap akan meninggalkan bekas disudut hati kecilnya itu. Meninggalkan serpihan kecil kaca bening dalam pojok _memory_-nya yang terdalam.

Dan itulah yang dimaksud dengan kenangan.

.

.

"_Daemon.."_

"_Hm..?"_

"_Apa kita…akan terus bersama..?"_

"_Tentu saja, kau ini bagaimana, sih…, walaupun maut memisahkan kita sekalipun, kita akan selalu bersama.."_

"_Ehm, begitu…"_

.

* * *

Angin seolah terdiam untuk merenung. Purnama malam menatap pualam itu dari langit. Pualam yang sendiri ditengah padang rumput yang luas.

_Elena_

_Died : 29__th__ July 19xx_

**==FIN==**

* * *

Setelah tertidur(?) selama ribuan tahun(?) , Ameru bangkit dari kubur(?) membawakan oneshot sederhana :D

Ide ini bermula ketika Ameru dan temen pergi ke Kinokuniya dan Ameru membeli komik KHR (ya, asli kanji Jepang -w- ) vo. 36, disana, diceritakan secuil kisah DaeEle.

Dan saya tersentuh. Ya, DaeEle adlh slh 1 pair straight yg saya suka…karena selain Elenanya yg cantik, Daemonnya yg OOC parah klo didekat dia XDD maka lahirlah fic ini…

Jng…jng salahkan Ameru yg seenak jidat nyetting waktu yg ga pas…, dan jng heran knp panggilan Daemon dri Elena rada beda, soalnya Ameru udh lama bgt ga baca chapter stlh future arc, hehe XDa

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca fic ini…, tunggu kehadiran nista saya lagi, hoho!

.

_**Cinta memang manis, indah, dan penuh warna, namun, mencintai berarti harus menerima segala konsekuensi yang nantinya akan datang…**_

—_**Coffee Prince**_

—_**CIAOSSU!—**_


End file.
